The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for presenting information of stored content. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for switching between information of content created in response to a request from a user and information of content created by the information processing apparatus at a predetermined timing and for displaying the information, to an information processing method for use therewith, and to a program for enabling a computer to execute the information processing method.
In related art, CE (Consumer Electronics) devices are under the control of a user and perform predetermined operation as a result of the user performing some kind of operation. For example, when schedule recording of broadcast content to be transmitted from a broadcast station in a CE device is to be performed, the user performs detailed setting of a channel, a recording start time, a recording end time, and the like, and the CE device performs recording as is set. Furthermore, when a piece of music of a specific genre (for example, healing music) is desired to be played back, the user selects and plays back the piece of music of that genre.
However, in recent years, CE devices that make a decision and operate even if a user does not perform detailed setting have appeared. In some CE devices, for example, the user specifies information such as the genre of a program to be scheduled and recorded, performers thereof, and a time zone thereof, and the program is program-recorded on the basis of the specified conditions (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-295554 (FIG. 1)) some CE devices determine the order in which recorded broadcast content is to be played back. Furthermore, in some CE devices, pieces of music are divided by genre (for example, healing music) appropriate for the feeling of the user, and content such as a piece of music matching the request from the user is played back. It is expected that, as a technology is further developed, CE devices that operate without the need for the user to operate will appear in the future.